


Responsibility

by orphan_account



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Beating, Blood, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Theft, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras is always taking responsibility for Jason and his actions, Jason didn't realise how much danger his actions could put the other man in until now. He's never going to forgive himself for this. </p>
<p>(Two parter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to share it. You can't really tell in this first part but they have an established relationship by this point. Mild spoilers for S1E11 (Hunger Pangs). Hope you enjoy!

It was just a mistake, a stupid mistake. Jason hadn't even thought as he stole the bread, at least not of anything other than his stomach, his brain hardly had room to seal with the idea of consequences when his stomach felt like it was eating itself inside of his body. It all came to nothing anyway, dropping it in the water removed any chance of it being edible.  
  
By the time he had made it home with the stolen meat he'd forgotten all about the bread, and the happenings of the next few days had hardly done anything to improve his memory of the situation so when he was walking through the market with Pythagoras he was genuinely surprised when one of the stall holders took hold of his arm and called for the guards.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, confusion obvious in his voice as Pythagoras looked on unsure of what to do. The guards made their way over fairly quickly and Jason turned to appeal to them when the man cut him off by speaking.  
  
"Two days ago this man stole bread from my stall. He didn't pay and had no intention to do so. I wish to see him punished." Jason's eyes widened in remembrance.  
  
"You did _what_?" Pythagoras asked disbelievingly. "Jason!" he shook his head before turning to the guards. "My friend is new to Atlantis, and frankly, a bit of an idiot. He knows little of our laws and customs, I beg of you to take no further actions. I'll take responsibility for him, it won't happen again I assure you." it was his best scared-but-trying-to-be-convincing voice, and Jason was all too familiar with it. He said nothing as the guards looked between the three of them for a moment before one of them stepped forward.  
  
"Release him." he told the trader, who looked furious but complied, letting go of Jason's arm. The guard looked him up and down.  
  
"With all due respect, sir, I wish to see him punished for his crime." The trader protested, the guard held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"It is unjust to punish those who know not what they do." The guard explained, the trader looked even more angry than before and Jason could have sighed in relief. "However, you have claimed responsibility for him, have you not?" he asked, turning to Pythagoras who had been trying to stay out of the way for now.  
  
"I, um, well yes. I do." He replied, stumbling over his words a little. The guard smiled.  
  
"And you have knowledge of our laws and ways?" He inquired.  
  
"Of course I do." Pythagoras looked confused and a little insulted at the suggestion that he didn't.  
  
"Well then, it is settled." The guard turned to the trader, "he will take the punishment."  
  
"What? No! You can't do that! It wasn't his fault! He didn't do anything wrong!" Jason protested, blocked from moving towards Pythagoras by the other guard.  
  
"He has taken the responsibility of your crime" he explained simply, "and it falls to the one responsible to suffer the consequences." Pythagoras was scared, but he was trying bravely not to show it.  
  
"Jason it's okay. Please, don't get yourself into any more trouble, we don't need t make this worse." His voice shook a little but he remained unwavering.  
  
"And what is the punishment?" Jason asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.  
  
"The punishment for a thief is the removal of their right hand," the guard replied. Jason saw Pythagoras's face turn white at the confirmation of his fate and Jason felt sick to his stomach. He opened his mouth to protest but the guard held his hand up to silence him. "However, that is intended to deter further offences and as he is not the one to be deterred he will instead receive thirty lashes." He felt like he was going to throw up, but at least it was better than him losing a hand.  
  
"Please." he argued. "It was my fault, I will take the punishment. He doesn't deserve this!" he protested.  
  
"Jason it's okay. I'll be fine." Pythagoras told him gently, trying to reassure him. Jason felt helpless. Pythagoras was the kindest man he'd ever met, he'd never seen him show anyone the slightest bit of cruelty and all Jason had ever received from him was love, care and concern. And this was how he repaid him.  
  
"Escort this one home, and if he refuses to co-operate, to the prisons." The first guard ordered the one that was holding Jason back. Jason shook his head as he began to lead Pythagoras away.  
  
"No! Please! He hasn't done anything wrong!" he called after him as the second guard began to lead him back to where he came from. "I'm sorry. Pythagoras, I'm sorry!" he shouted, realising anything else would be futile.  
  
When the guard eventually threw him inside the house he screamed before falling to the floor. Hercules appeared from his room looking concerned.  
  
"By the gods Jason! What's wrong?" he glanced around the room before turning back to him "and where is Pythagoras?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go, part two will be up fairly soon and that's where the tags will become more relevant. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
